In the world today, among business executives and others working in industrial concerns in particular, speed, economy and reliability are of prime priorities in carrying out assignments to be executed. In many cases, time is money, and many persons make money simply by reason of services rendered, and wasted time cannot be tolerated.
It is beyond doubt that nobody will challenge the stark fact that a writing instrument, a pen or a pencil in particular, structured in a composite form to accommodate other services in addition to writing purposes, is an indispensable tool in daily life, particularly in the office. One can find a variety of writing instruments such as pens, pencils, ball pens and the like in a stationery shop anywhere, each model being presented to cater to the consumer's needs or with emphasis placed predominantly on the appearance or embellishing trimming effects, but which much too often prove of little practical advantage to the use thereof, especially as regards writing performance or ease of disposition. Writing instruments as manufactured by the industry still remain inadequate and this state rightly accounts for the objective of the revolutionary breakthrough in execution that will combine both ease of writing and ease of disposition in one composite embodiment.